Hiding In The Closet
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: John and Sherlock have to go undercover as boyfriends at a charity event. What lengths will they have to go to not to get caught, and is the whole thing really just an act? JohnLock
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were going undercover at a high status charity event to try and get a copy of some very important files for Mycroft. The only problem was that they had two suspects. They weren't sure which of the two men that was in town for the night had the files on their laptop. The one advantage was that both were staying in the hotel that the event room was located in.

* * *

They chose the easier target first after Sherlock caught the outline of a hotel key in the pocket of the man's suit jacket moments before he placed it on the back of his chair. The man then walked out, off to go get a drink from his wife who was sitting in the seat next to his jacket.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Sherlock asked, gesturing to the two seats next to the man's jacket.

"Not at all," The woman responded.

"Thanks," John said as Sherlock took the seat next to the jacket and John sat down on the other side.

"No problem," The woman said. "So how long have you two been together?"

When Sherlock had first told John that they would have to go undercover as boyfriends, John had been convinced that he was joking. John didn't think that Sherlock would be capable of even pretending to be in a relationship.

"A few months," John responded as Sherlock discretely slipped the card key out of suspect number one's jacket pocket and up his sleeve.

"I'm going to go look for the restroom, I'll be back in a few minutes," Sherlock said as he stood.

* * *

Once Sherlock had reached the empty hallway, he practically ran to the elevator. Mycroft had told them what rooms the men were in, but had said that John and Sherlock have to find their own way in. Which meant that Sherlock had to go up to the fourth floor and check suspect one's computer and then return to the event to slip the key into suspect one's jacket before the suspect had the chance to become suspicious.

* * *

When the elevator finally arrived on the fourth floor, Sherlock quickly headed to room 418 and swiped the key card.

The little light flashed green and seconds later Sherlock was in the room to find the man's laptop plugged in on top of the table.

Sherlock turned it on and easily guessed the password on the second try.

He scanned through all of the folders quickly, but the file that Mycroft had sent him after was nowhere to be found. Sherlock was in the wrong man's room.

He quickly turned the computer back off and then headed out the door. He took the elevator once again since being out of breath from running down the stairs would only raise suspicion.

* * *

When he arrived back in the event room, he found that suspect one was back at the table, sitting next to his wife. He didn't seem to notice that his key card was gone.

As Sherlock sat down, he easily slid the key card out of his sleeve and into the man's pocket as suspect one laughed at some lame joke that his wife had just made.

* * *

Sherlock and John sat with the pair for a few minutes longer before suspect one and his wife excused themselves to go dance.

"Well?" John asked once they were out of earshot.

"It's not him," Sherlock responded, making sure that no one else was close enough to overhear.

"Suspect two looks like he's going to be a little harder to pick-pocket," John pointed out as he quickly snuck a glance over at the man who hadn't left the dance floor. "What's the plan?"

"The key's in his left pants pocket," Sherlock observed as his eyes scanned the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"Excuse me?" John asked in surprise.

Sherlock's gaze turned back towards John and his face was just inches away as he quietly hissed, "He's not leaving the dance floor any time soon, the key's in his pocket. We need to get near him so that you can fall over him and grab the key."

"Great now I get to dance with you and reach into the pants pocket of some random man," John muttered sarcastically. "Fantastic."

"There'll be plenty of time to defend your sexuality later, John," Sherlock growled before standing up.

John sighed, but then stood up next to him and took Sherlock's outstretched hand.

* * *

"Why do you get to lead?" John complained as Sherlock searched the surrounding area for a path to suspect two. "If we were an actual couple I would lead."

"You keep telling yourself that," Sherlock said, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smirk as he continued to look away so that he could guide them towards suspect two.

Sherlock turned to meet John's gaze and gave him a quick eyebrow raise that meant 'show time'.

Sherlock released one of John's hands from his own and moved to spin him out.

As much as John hated his role in the plan, he didn't have any better ideas so he stumbled into the other couple anyways. Even if he hadn't wanted to fall, he still might have by the way that Sherlock had practically thrown him.

John was beyond relieved when suspect two hadn't noticed him grabbing the key during the commotion.

Sherlock put on a good act of embarrassment and profusely apologizing, and then they were walking away while suspect two grumbled something about them being idiots.

* * *

As they walked away Sherlock grabbed John's hand that held the room key and tried to slide the key out of his hand.

John, however, had a different idea. He refused to release his grasp on the key, he wasn't letting Sherlock go investigate without him and leave him with the dull guests once again.

Since neither was willing to let the other have the key, they ended up walking across the large room hand in hand until they reached the once again empty hallway.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, staring down at their hands.

"You aren't running off without me again," John told him. "I'm coming with you."

Sherlock didn't look too happy about it, but he figured that he didn't have time to argue with John so instead he just muttered, "Then hurry up."

The pair headed to the staircase, it was only one floor up so they figured it would be the fastest way and they wouldn't have the chance to become out of breath.

* * *

A few seconds later they were standing outside of room 203 and John quickly swiped it open with the key card.

Sherlock quickly headed towards the man's suitcase and opened it up, pulling his laptop out. He turned it on. He managed to crack the password and quickly navigated his way through the folders and grinned as he found the desired file.

Sherlock pulled a thumb drive out of his pocket and quickly pasted the document over. As soon as it was done copying, Sherlock ejected the usb and turned the computer off.

He returned it back to where he found it, then took the card key from John and tossed it onto the counter by the door.

"You're just going to leave it here?" John asked.

"Maybe he just forgot the key in the room," Sherlock said as he stepped out the door with John shortly behind him. "That is unless you'd like to try and return the key to his pants pocket without him noticing."

* * *

Once they were back downstairs, Sherlock stopped John just as they were about to turn the corner back into the event room.

"Are you sure that you had it?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that I had my room key right up until…" The man trailed off. "Where's that couple that ran us over?"

"I don't see them anywhere," The woman said. "Maybe they left."

"Yeah well, I'm going to search the room for them," The man said. "Tell me if you see them."

John didn't get the chance to overhear anything else, since Sherlock had grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him towards a door.

* * *

Once they were inside the coat closet, Sherlock closed the door behind them before turning to John and saying, "Clothes off."

"What?" John scoffed out angrily.

"Clothes off," Sherlock repeated calmly as he removed his scarf.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," John said as Sherlock began to unbutton his shirt.

"Then hurry up," Sherlock demanded.

"Why, Sherlock? Why do I need to take my clothes off?" John asked.

"Because we can't leave yet and they're coming looking for us," Sherlock said as he removed his shirt. "We need a reason that we were missing, sex in the coat closet seemed like a logical excuse when we came together. She said maybe we left. Once they're sure we aren't there, they'll come here."

John Watson could not believe what he was hearing, but still it was a logical plan so he began to remove his shirt as Sherlock undid his belt.

Within seconds both men were standing in just their boxers with a pile of clothing surrounding them.

"They'll be here any second," Sherlock said.

"So?" John asked, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"So we have to look like we're in the middle of something," Sherlock said. His tone was calm although he felt as awkward and unsure as John did.

"Right," John said although that didn't really clarify what Sherlock was expecting him to do. "…Floor?"

Sherlock nodded and the pair sat on the floor next to each other, not exactly the most scandalous of poses.

Both were confused and weren't sure how to navigate the awkwardness when they heard a voice from a few feet away.

"The tall one came in with a really long coat, let's just check if his coat's still here," It was the woman's voice.

There was no longer time for hesitation as Sherlock turned and pushed John's torso to the ground before rolling on top of him.

Although Sherlock had never actually experienced sex himself, he had just enough knowledge from the crappy TV shows that he had become slightly addicted to since John had become his flatmate.

Sherlock pressed his lips against the flesh of John's neck, and then pressed them a little lower, and a little lower. He trailed kisses down to John's collarbone as they waited to be caught, then down John's chest, and then to his navel.

John knew that he should not be getting hard, but he couldn't stop it. He told himself that it had nothing to do with Sherlock. That he would have reacted the same way no matter whose mouth was touching him. He was lying.

Sherlock was about to run out of room to kiss when the door finally opened.

"Oh I-" The woman cut herself off.

Sherlock rolled his head towards the doorway, the corner of his lips still touching John's abdomen as he forced a shocked and embarrassed expression at the sight of the other couple.

As John stared at them like a deer in the headlights, not having to fake his embarrassment or the blush on his cheeks, he managed to stammer out, "We were just-"

"No, we were-" The woman tried again as her and her husband continued to stare in shock. "... So sorry."

The pair turned and left. The door closed behind them and then there was just the sound of their faint footsteps fading away.

A triumphant smirk formed on Sherlock's lips as he rolled his head back to look up at John, his bottom lip was still touching John's chest as he said, "I told you it would work."

John opened his mouth, but couldn't even form a coherent sentence. He couldn't focus on anything other than the way that Sherlock was looking up at him. That and how much he shouldn't be enjoying Sherlock looking up at him from that angle, especially not as much as he was.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This is my first Sherlock fanfiction as well as my first JohnLock one so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :) I hope that you liked the first chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

As John dragged himself out of his not so platonic and not so appropriate thoughts about Sherlock, he began to wonder why Sherlock was still hovering just millimeters above the line of exposed skin on the border of the top of his boxers.

He quickly discovered that it was because John had involuntarily as well as unknowingly knotted both of his fists in Sherlock's hair in order to hold him as close as possible as Sherlock had trailed kisses across his flesh.

John quickly untangled his hands from Sherlock's curly locks and brought them to the ground on either side of himself.

Within seconds Sherlock had removed himself from John's mostly exposed body and was picking his pants up off of the ground.

Although Sherlock pulled his pants on incredibly speedily, he didn't do so fast enough to hide his own erection from his friend.

John, however, did not think that Sherlock's hardness had anything to do with him. He figured that it must have had something to do with the danger and how close they had been to getting caught. Sherlock fed off of the adrenaline of that type of thing so if anything was going to get him excited it would make sense that it was almost being caught when undercover.

"So why exactly can't we leave yet?" John asked as he watched Sherlock rolling and crumpling up his shirt. "And what are you doing?"

"Our clothing should look rumpled when we walk out so that people aren't suspicious," Sherlock told him. "And we can't leave yet because I'm not so sure that the man is the one who took the files. I think it might be his wife."

Sherlock seemed to be satisfied with the amount of wrinkles that he had created on his shirt as he rolled it back out of the ball and began to pull his long arms through the sleeves.

"I just need to make sure first," Sherlock told John as he began to button up his shirt. "But she's clever, trying to blame it on her husband. And she was doing a pretty good job of it too."

"And what makes you think that she's the one who stole it?" John asked as he was finally able to stand up and begin to pull his own pants back on. "Or do I even want to know?"

"Why wouldn't you want to know?" Sherlock asked, his forehead crinkling in confusion. "Do you enjoy being completely oblivious to everything that's going on around you?"

As John pulled his shirt on, he frowned and said, "Don't do that. That thing where you act like everyone else is pathetic and useless for not being able to see all of the stuff that you can."

"They're not entirely useless," Sherlock argued. "They can be entertaining sometimes and they're good for passing you things when you don't want to get up."

"Wow," John said in an unimpressed tone.

"What?" Sherlock asked with a confused look. "What did I say wrong?"

"Are you serious?" John asked. "You honestly don't understand what was wrong with that statement?"

"No. I was just saying that I don't think other people are useless," Sherlock pointed out. "What's so bad about that?"

"How you act like other people are dogs designed for entertainment and fetching," John pointed out.

"They aren't dogs," Sherlock said as he mussed up his own hair. "They're much smarter than dogs. They have a larger vocabulary, they can operate doors, they can use a toilet… That's better than even the high-end monkeys… I mean barely, but…"

"You really should have stopped talking after monkeys," John told him. "You were starting to help yourself, but then you just had to make it worse again."

"Well there's the poo flinging monkeys like Anderson," Sherlock continued anyways in an attempt to make it better. "And then you're like a monkey that's managed to potty train itself."

He looked to John as if to check whether he should stop talking or not.

"Thanks," John said, then frowned at the choice of metaphor. "…I guess."

Sherlock went to open his mouth again.

"No, please don't say anything else," John said. "Quit while you're ahead."

Sherlock closed his mouth obediently and nodded his head once.

After a few long seconds of silence, Sherlock said, "We should probably get back out there and look for evidence.

"I still don't understand why you think that it's the wife," John pointed out.

Sherlock carefully chose his words before saying, "If you knew that you had stolen documents on your laptop, don't you think that you would be concentrating a bit more on making sure that you didn't lose your hotel key after falling down? He didn't show any concern whatsoever over whether he may have dropped something or not. And when we overheard them talking about the lost key she sounded more concerned about it than she was. If the documents were his then he would have been panicked."

"He was panicked," John pointed out.

"Not as much as she was," Sherlock said. "It sounded more like he was looking for us because of _her_ panic."

* * *

The pair returned to the event, but didn't see the couple anywhere.

* * *

A few minutes later they returned and as they walked past Sherlock and John, they heard the woman hissing, "I can't believe that you were stupid enough to lock your key in the room. This is why I can't trust you with anything."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry that this update took so long to get up, hopefully the next one will be up sooner! Thanks for reading and I hope that you're liking the story so far :)**

**An extra special thanks goes out to the reviewers of the first chapter: 221BSexySt, Orchid, and :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you just save the yelling for later?" The man hissed back. "This isn't exactly the place. Can we just go back the rest of the way inside and have this conversation later?"

"No," The woman replied. "You go back in alone. I need to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Fine," The man grumbled back at her before walking away to go find somewhere to sit.

Just as the woman was about to go turn the corner, Sherlock saw her pull her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry, but we should really get going," Sherlock said to excuse them from the table of people that they were sitting with. "It's starting to get late."

John wasn't entirely sure what Sherlock had noticed, but he was sure that something in that conversation had miraculously clued Sherlock in on something important, so he just quickly smiled and said goodbye before turning to head towards the exit with Sherlock right beside him.

* * *

Once they were in the hallway, Sherlock raised a finger to his lips before quickly and quietly leading them down the hallway towards the front lobby.

Sherlock sat down in a big chair and John followed his lead by sitting in one of his own.

Sherlock spotted the woman talking on her phone just outside the window and he subtly watched her as she did so.

* * *

After a few minutes, the woman walked back in and passed them without even noticing that they were there as she headed back towards the event.

"Come on," Sherlock said, eagerly grabbing John by the hand to pull him out of his chair as soon as the woman had passed.

"What?" John asked, clearly not understanding what Sherlock was excited about. "Did you hear her talking?"

"No," Sherlock said as he dragged John through the doors, still holding onto his hand. "But I did see her hide something in this fake plant."

Sherlock let go of John and dug around in the dirt for a couple of seconds before he found a thumb drive.

He held it up and grinned at John triumphantly.

"Very good," John commented. "So she must have been calling someone to tell them that she was leaving it here."

"Probably," Sherlock replied, deciding not to point out the fact that he had figured that out long before.

"Well then we'd better get out of here before whoever it is shows up looking for it," John suggested.

"Good point," Sherlock said as he headed out onto the road to hail a taxi.

* * *

Once they were in the taxi, Sherlock gave the cabbie Mycroft's address instead of theirs.

Although Sherlock less than enjoyed the company of his brother, he did like gloating in front of him and he wanted to show off how quickly he had figured out that it was suspect two's wife. Besides, the sooner that he got rid of the thumb drive and told Mycroft, the sooner he could go back to pretending that he was an only child.

* * *

Instead of knocking on Mycroft's door like any normal person would do, Sherlock chose to break into his brother's house instead.

"Do you have to show off the fact that you can get past my security system every time that you come over?" Mycroft asked once he spotted his younger brother.

"I'll try to come over even less if it upsets you that much," Sherlock retorted.

"What happened to you two?" Mycroft asked, looking between the pair's rumpled clothing and mussed up hair suspiciously.

"Long story, I don't want to be near you for long enough to tell it," Sherlock responded.

"Well did you figure out which man it was?" Mycroft asked him with a frown.

"Neither," John answered for his friend. "It turns out that it was the American's wife."

"The wife?" Mycroft asked, clearly confused.

"Yes," Sherlock said insistently. "Do try to keep up. ..Is it that hard to believe? She had access to all of the documents as well and could easily frame her husband to have no one suspect her. Well no one but me."

Sherlock smirked proudly.

"So do you have the documents?" Mycroft asked seriously, clearly not as amused as Sherlock was.

"Here," Sherlock tossed a thumb drive out of his right pocket towards his brother. "And we found her hiding this one for someone else to pick up."

Sherlock grabbed the second thumb drive out of his left pocket and tossed that to Mycroft as well before turning around to head for the door.

"Well aren't you going to at least stay for tea since you're already here?" Mycroft tried.

"Can't," Sherlock said over his shoulder as he continued to walk. "I've got really important detective stuff to do."

Although all three of them knew that it was a blatant lie, none of them made any mention of it as John followed Sherlock out of Mycroft's front door.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the update! Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker.**

**An extra big thanks goes out to the reviewers of the second chapter: xSommerRegen, DrawingMyHeartOut, and anyrei1 :)**


End file.
